


Shuck Me

by ShadowQuincy



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowQuincy/pseuds/ShadowQuincy
Summary: Thomas and Newt are just hanging out in the forest during the night while the others sleep (established relationship), and things get...heated...REALLY quickly. Newt makes a pun that leads to hot sex.





	Shuck Me

The sky was dark, but a small campfire cast its glow over the two boys, sitting together on a soft blanket in the forest. The other Gladers were asleep, but Newt and Thomas had slipped away into the forest. 

Newt had draped himself over Thomas, his head resting on the taller boy's shoulder while he lay on top of him. He pressed his lips to Thomas's neck, making him groan. "Mmm, Newt..."

"Yeah, Tommy?" Newt grinned cockily. His hands slid underneath the brunette's shirt. Thomas pulled Newt up, crashing their lips together. Thomas's hand ventured down to Newt's groin and grabbed him through the layers of fabric. "Bloody 'ell, Tommy!"

Thomas ripped open the blonde's shirt, kissing and sucking his skin. Newt moaned, making Thomas smirk. "You like that, babe?"

"Mmmm, yes...oh, keep going..." Thomas's eyes widened for a moment, then he unbuttoned Newt's baggy cargo pants, pulling them down. He scanned the boy in front of him, nearly naked and vulnerable. He slipped the smaller boy's briefs off, and then groaned at the sight of Newt, thick and hard in desire for him. Lowering his lips to Newt's cock, Thomas sucked him off, but stopped before the boy could come. "Ohhhhh....why'd you stop?" Newt whined, breathing heavily.

Thomas slid his own pants off, then his briefs. He was hard, and he was full of desire for the boy that lay in front of him. He held his hand out to Newt. "The more you give, the less it will hurt." Newt took Thomas's fingers in his mouth, sucking them and coating them with saliva. Thomas pulled his fingers out between Newt's lips with a *pop*. "Hands and knees, Newt." The blonde complied, and Thomas slid a finger in. Newt gasped.

"M-more, Tommy, p-please."

Thomas slid in another digit, then another, widening the passageway. He pulled his fingers out and lined himself up. "You ready?"

"Just SHUCK me, Tommy!" Newt growled. 

Thomas thrust his hips forward, slamming into his boyfriend. Newt reached for his own cock, but Thomas swatted his hand away. "I'll take care of that in a bit." He pumped in and out, then pulled out to flip Newt onto his back. He pulled Newt's legs over his shoulders and thrust back in. He grabbed Newt's cock, jerking him off in sync with his own thrusts. Moments later, Newt cried out.

"T-tommy! I'm gonna-ah!"

They came, Newt splattering Thomas's chest and Thomas filling Newt up. Thomas pulled out, collapsing onto the blanket next to his boyfriend. "Wow..."

Newt sighed. "That was bloody amazing."


End file.
